


Spicing Things Up

by lordhellebore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:29:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordhellebore/pseuds/lordhellebore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus wants to try something new, but it doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spicing Things Up

Remus opened his eyes, staring first down at the sticky mess on his naked groin and cock, then at Severus, who looked flushed and embarrassed, a glistening substance smeared around his mouth and into some strands of his hair.

“Honey?!“ Remus didn’t know whether he should cry or laugh. True, this was all very new to Severus, who hadn’t had any experience before Remus, but had he thought this through at all? If so, he would have known that it would end like this. “What on earth made you think that covering me in _honey_ was a good idea?”

“I read about things like this,” Severus declared with as much dignity as he could muster. “The book said it was supposed to be erotic and spicing things up a bit, not…utterly ridiculous and impracticable!”

After several more moments of staring at his lover in disbelief, Remus decided on laughing. Obviously, it had been the wrong choice, for now Severus frowned, cheeks flushing even more.

“I’ll just spell it away!”

“Wait!” 

Remus reached out and grabbed Severus’s wrist, preventing him from taking his wand from the coffee table next to the couch.

“What?”

Severus was looking even more annoyed, and Remus hastily got up, drawing him close.

“It was a sweet idea,” he said softly. “Thank you."

Severus resisted for only a second before he let Remus pull him into a kiss.

“You taste nice,” Remus murmured afterwards. “Next time, we'll take whipped cream or melted chocolate, though. And now come, we’ll have a shower. Together. This honey must be good for something after all.”

Severus’s eyes lit up at the words, and Remus smiled. Sometimes, not using magic was the preferable alternative by far.

Ten minutes later, Severus's soapy hand rubbing his cock, teeth and hot breath wandering slowly over Remus's neck, he had to admit that no matter what, Severus's plan had definitely spiced things up this evening.


End file.
